Maybe I'm Addicted
by shizinga
Summary: Sky is going to get married to Laura. But he's in love with Laura's security incharge . That's it. :P Sky/Z fic Rated T but some chapters may be Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I'm Addicted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Sky is married to Laura Kentuk who is the princess of a wealthy kingdom in Mars.

Pointers:

Sky is red, Bridge is blue, Z is green, Syd is yellow, Sophie is pink.

SPD Earth is going to be the assigned security for the high profile marriage as there are many criminals who do not want healthy relationships between the two planets,

Also,

Laura's dad being the king has many enemies who would try to destroy the wedding.

People of Mars are same as Earth, I believe Mars has the beginnings of the same atmospheric conditions as Earth does now and in the future where SPD exists, let's assume Mars will be a full fledged planet like Earth, but not as advanced and possibly vulnerable to major threats, hence SPD Earth being chosen as security.

Laura loves Sky, but he's madly in love with the incharge of her security who is also his ex-girlfriend.

I didn't like the SPD uniforms much so the uniforms are gonna be like the ones in my first fic "It Was You All Along" see chapter 3. Z has long hair cuz I love her in long hair, Bridge and Sophie are unaware about the love they feel for eachother, Sophie doesn't have pigtails (please!) Jack and Syd are a couple.

Since it is Sky's marriage Jack has been called back to being the red ranger, others remain the same.

Yup that's it!


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I'm Addicted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Sky Tate was sitting in his room clutching a silver earring in one hand and a wedding invitation on the other. He kept re-reading three words over and over again but still couldn't believe them

"Schuyler

Weds

Laura"

(A/n: Think about Takin' Back My Love by Enrique slowly starting now.)

Sky sighed deeply as his heart ached. He still remembered the fateful day that led to this.

(A/n: The song is playing in full volume now.)

He walked briskly in the evening along the perimeter of the garden as rage took over him and he kept muttering something in annoyance. Unknowingly he collided with Laura who said "Whoa whoa Sky! What's gotten into you?"

Sky who felt awkward talking to Laura after their kiss the other day when she found him drunk in a club, replied "It's nothing Laura... I... I need some time alone."

He started walking away when she pulled his arm to stop him "You can tell me anything you know that Sky."

Sky sighed and they sat on a park bench and Sky told the whole story about what had made him so mad. Laura sighed "Well you can't say they were kissing eachother. You know she's not like that. And you guys broke up a week back."

Sky still getting enraged at the thought of THAT guy kissing 'her', HIS girl, then looked over at Ally and saw her looking at him with concern and rubbing his arm, he then asked her completely out of the blue "Laura will you marry me?" He knew Laura would never refuse him, she had always been drooling over him. Laura looked at him in pleasant surprise and asked "You sure?"

Sky smiled "Yeah."

"But I was not sure. God I'm such a FOOL." said Sky sitting on his bed as he threw the invitation away and clutched the earring tighter. Suddenly the doors to his room opened to see Bridge, Jack, Syd, Sophie enter, all looking happy. Sky sees them and forces a smile which everyone believes except for Bridge. Syd hugs Sky "Oh I'm sooo happy for you Sky! You're getting married."

Sky smiles as he hugs her but his eyes look for the firy green ranger who was nowhere to be seen.

Sky looks at Jack's red SPD uniform and smiles "Happy to be big red again Jack?"

Jack says "I'm always there for SPD Sky! But I'm red only till your marriage."

Sophie then says "Who thought Sky would get married to a princess from a wealthy kingdom of Mars!"

Bridge chuckles "Yeah good for us since SPD Earth is gonna be the assigned security for the whole marriage thanks to the groom's wish, otherwise none of us would be allowed to leave Earth for so many days to attend his marriage!"

Sky was not hearing anything and simply asked a question which was on his mind and blurted it out not caring if it was off topic "Where's Z?"

Now everyone's fake smiles vanished on hearing her name and Syd sighed "She's in the command centre looking over the security details since she's incharge of Laura's security and Jack is the incharge of your security."

Sky sighed but then saw everyone's sad expressions and smirked at Jack "Why aren't you going over the groom's security Jack? Don't care about me?"

Jack chuckles "Naah I just want my red ranger position back!"

Everyone chuckled, but the air was still heavy and Sky said "Guys I'm going for a walk, and Bridge please don't follow me." as he saw Bridge coming after him to ask if he was okay. Bridge sighed as Sky left leaving everyone in the room look down sadly.

(A/n: Think about Somebody's Me by Enrique playing in the background)

He went straight to the command centre and saw 'her' and his heart stopped. She was leaning on the table studying the large charts of Laura's castle's blueprint and there were many new weapons beside her which she still had to learn how to use.

Sky saw her, she looked so beautiful, as always, her long brown locks cascaded down her shoulders and in the new SPD uniform which clung onto her, but her face had lost the firy glow she had, her eyes looked like she'd been crying but her face had a determined expression that overpowered the fact that she cried, that she had been weak. Typical Z. But Sky knew her too well, he went upto her, she was so keenly studying the blueprints that she hadn't noticed him walk towards her but when she smelt the fragrance of a very familiar cologne and the person who wore it, her heart stopped and she swallowed and then turned to look back at him. There he was, Sky Tate, the love of her life, the only person who could make her weak in the knees, the only person who could make her heart beat fast, the only person who could then calm her down, who could make her obey to whatever he said, the way he could control her was unbelievable.

Sky stared at her, his heart was telling him to grab her and kiss her as if it were their last. But his mind reasoned that he'd lost that right on her.

Sky cleared his throat looking deeply into her eyes and said

"Z... "

_


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I'm Addicted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

(A/n: Somebody's Me still playing back)

"Z..."

Z's heart beat increased even more if it was possible, she had been avoiding him for days now and to hear his voice, saying her name caused her to get weak again, they dated for a year and a half, broken up for a month and he still had that effect on her. Her eyes dared to water but she controlled it and crossed her arms across her chest, Sky saw her awkwardness and then her patent defensive pose and sighed. Not once had their gaze shifted from eachother, both imagined themselves to be kissing passionately now, as they both stood rooted to their respective positions.

Z bit her lip and said "You... umm wanted something Sky?"

Sky let out a breath as he felt happy and dejected at the same time, happy because she had finally talked to him and dejected by the formality in her tone.

Sky simply replied "Yeah... uh I just wanted to see if everything's going asper plan." as he put his hand on the blueprint on the table and studied it.

Z nodded "Mmhmm... I've studied the whole castle. Now the next thing is to go to the venue itself and check it out. And uh... don't worry Sky, as Laura's security incharge I won't let anything happen to her."

Sky felt like his heart was put through a shredder hearing those words come out of her. Z now couldn't stop her damned tears and said "Umm... I'll uh... I'm gonna go."

Sky who was busy staring blankly at the blueprint hadn't noticed her tears but hearing her heavy voice he knew she was crying and the moment she finished her sentence and turned to walk fast towards the command centre exit, Sky pulled her towards him having a tight grip on her. He then hugged her tightly as she melted into him and cried softly afraid to appear weak, his heart broke into a million pieces as he saw Z like this.

Z felt enchanted to be back in his arms but then reality dawned upon her and she immediately let go of him and wiped her tears, she tried to get out of his grip but he held her too tight, not looking into his eyes, she said "Leave me Sky."

Sky simply shook his head, and then said "God Z stop trying to fight me..." as he saw Z desperately trying to get out of his hold. Z then looked at him shocked "Fight you? I stopped fighting you the moment I got your wedding card Sky!"

"I swear to God leave me!" But when he still didn't, she yelled with tears "I hate you Sky Tate!" Hearing these words Sky's world fell apart, as Z saw his expression of shock and hurt she died inside and as she felt the strong hold on her loosen, she got out of his grasp and ran out.

Sky simply stood there stunned. He felt like single-handedly destroying the whole command centre but he controlled his anger and frustration. He was Sky Tate. He was known for his self control.

It was Saturday and Sky was packing his stuff, on Sunday morning they all would leave for Mars and on Monday evening they would reach. The wedding was scheduled for the Saturday of that week. Not once had Z even come close to near him after their last meeting in the command centre and Sky hated it. After not feeling like packing anymore, he walked towards the common room to get coffee but on the way he saw through the big glass wall, the training going on in the ground. A c-squad cadet was made to be the bride(Laura) as Sydney was positioned a bit behind her on her right and Sophie on her left at the same line as Syd and Z stood right in front of her, forming a triangle formation, Cruger was teaching them about how to protect the bride and groom during an attack if it were to happen. Sky also saw that the girls were dressed with extra gear. They were unmorphed but they had swat gear over their SPD uniform, complete with heavily armed blasters and dark shades which gave them heat or energy readings in the dark and headphones to communicate with eachother. Jack and Bridge stood at the side observing the girls' training in the same gear with two other top c-squad cadets who also had the same gear over their gray SPD uniforms.

Suddenly many 'assassins' namely c and d squad cadets jumped on the girls to attack them, and Sky saw how the three girls fought them valiantly without leaving the bride alone as the circled around her and fought on all directions. Just then when they were all defeated Cruger himself came and fought with them striking a sword towards Z who barely missed it and in a split second duplicated herself to keep the commander busy, while she then removed her sword and put in her blaster and charged at him fighting and dodging his move, and then Syd joined to fight him and as Z and Syd fought the commander, Sophie remained with the bride, then Sophie joined in and Z went to the bride to regain her energy, Sky saw that not once did they leave the bride alone, and when Z saw Syd and Soph couldn't handle Cruger she called them to her and as they came he saw her shouting "Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted Syd and Soph.

"SPD Emergency!"

And as they transformed into the green, yellow and pink SPD rangers, Soph again stood by the bride while Z and Syd fought the unmorphed commander and Sophie fought with the C-squad cadets who snuck up on them, suddenly the girls again formed the circular pose with the rangers circling the bride and they fought and won. Everyone clapped as they unmorphed and the commander got up from the ground and congratulated the girls and may have said something funny causing everyone to laugh. 'Gosh Z looked so beautiful when she laughed' Sky thought, he hadn't seen her smile for so long, or more to say he hadn't seen her altogether. Sky felt immensely proud of the way Z, Syd and Soph fought and on their presence of mind on keeping the bride safe who he knew wouldn't be able to save herself at the time of danger. Sky then saw the girls go and stand on the side drinking some energy drinks which Boom gave them as the boys now stood by a c-squad cadet, who was the groom, Jack stood a bit front by his right and Bridge stood on the left on Jack's line and the two cadets stood behind the groom one behind Jack and the other behind Bridge. The boys followed a square formation with the groom in the centre unlike the girl's triangular formation. And they also were attacked in the same way as the girls were by Doggie and the cadets.

Sky smiled pleased seeing his friend's conviction in saving his life but unlike how the 'groom' acted below, Sky wouldn't just stand there when in danger, he would fight. Pleased with the training Sky's gaze shifted back to Z who simply stood by the girls and unleashed her silky hair from her pony and dried it out.

He smiled remembering her do the same thing when they would be done practicing sparring, and sit on the grass to rest while flirting with eachother.

Sky then saw all of them laughing as Jack pulled Bridge by the waist into a hug after their victory, and Syd imitated them by pulling Z into a hug in a similar way.

Sky smiled remembering the first time when he snuck up on Z while she was taking a hot shower and pulled an unsuspecting Z into his arms in the same way and kissed her while they both chuckled and then both enjoyed their now hotter shower together along with some other 'activities'.

Sky's smile disappeared seeing Z down there and what she was training for, protecting his would-be wife, he was getting married, and he couldn't pull out of it because it had become such a big intergalactic issue.

That evening as Z sat and started packing her bags, Syd came up to her and said "Do you think I'll need this?" showing her a really small black dress.

Z rolled her eyes and said "We're on a mission to Mars! Why would we ever need this?"

Syd chuckled "You guys may not but Jack may!" and winked at Z who chuckled.

As her chuckles subsided Syd said getting serious "Z..."

Z sighed, as she knew by her best friend's tone that she was gonna ask her how she was feeling, and shook her head and said "You promised me Sydney.."

Syd rolled her eyes and remembered her promise she made to a crying Z that she wouldn't ask her how she felt about this, and whined "Don't you 'Sydney' me! You are sad Z and so is Sky!"

Z sighed "Pleeeease Syd!"

Syd pouted "Fine."

Syd then saw a lone earring lying on Z's table and said "Hey where's the other one!?"

Z shrugged "I dunno." but she knew the other one was with Sky as she remembered:

Sky held Z tightly under a gray quilt, after they made love, on his bed. They came back early from Syd and Jack's birthday party. Sky simply gave little pecks on her forehead as he stroked her long hair. Z smiled and held him tight looking exhausted.

Z then looked into his eyes full of love and said "I love you a lot Sky."

Sky smiled and asked "A lot?"

Z smiled "Yeah." as Sky kissed her passionately. As they broke out Sky smiled "I love you too Z."

Z gave him a peck and sunk her face between his neck and shoulder as she hugged him, both feeling so peaceful.

Suddenly Z's morpher beeped and she went over Sky to pick it up from his side table much to his pleasure and answered it "Yeah Syd?"

Syd squealed "Where are you Z? You promised me you'll take mine and Jack's photoshoot! We're waiting for you! If you don't come I swear to God I'll...!"

Z said "I'm coming I'm coming! Don't get all crazy!"

Sky then sighed as Z got off him causing him to groan and Z rolled her eyes and said "Sky you know how our SPD princess is! You coming?"

Sky sighed and shook his head "I'll be waiting here for you." he smirked as he raked his eyes all over her curves as she dressed up in her black and silver short dress and made her hair. She then kissed him and left his room.

As she reached the party looking for Syd, she saw Bridge and went up to him to ask about Syd and he told her where she was but as she was leaving, he stopped her and said "Uhh... Z you're missing an earring!" causing Z to put both her hands on her ears to find that her left ear was empty, so she removed her right earring while Bridge babbled "...I know earrings are supposed to be in pairs... because we have a pair of ears... you know..."

Z rolled her eyes and put an arm on his shoulder and said "Bridge! You're doing it again!"

Bridge said "Oh sorry."

"There you aaaare!" Syd said joyfully as she pulled Z with her as Z moaned and Bridge chuckled.

Sky sighs while smiling as he thinks about his beautiful girlfriend, then turns in his bed only to feel something pinch him, he rolls over and sees it's Z's earring, it might have fallen out in their hurried lovemaking he thought, a smirk came to his face as he put it in his drawer.

*End of flashback*

Z sighed after remembering this and continued packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I'm Addicted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Sky sighed walking towards the SPD Nova Space shuttle to travel to Mars after he got a long briefing by the commander who was going to stay on Earth as he couldn't leave the Earth defenseless. Sky also remembered the last thing Cruger said more like a friend rather than a commander "Do what your heart says Schuyler and keep everyone safe just the way everyone is trying to keep you safe."

His thoughts were interrupted when a C-squad cadet stopped him "Cadet Tate, you are going the wrong way, your entrance is that way." and when he followed her finger to where she pointed he found out he actually was on the wrong side and asked "Who is flying the shuttle?"

The cadet replied "Cadet Smith Sir."

Sky nodded and turned and walked towards the correct entrance. As he was about to enter he saw Z standing in the entrance with her back turned to him, wearing her SPD uniform, as she vocally counted the number of bags in front of her "4, 5, 6,... 6? Uhh Syd I think we're missing one of Sky's bags!"

Getting no response she screamed "Syd! We are missing one of Sky's bags! I think the one with the gray lines on it!"

Sky smiled when she remembered his bag from before and then heard her murmur "Gosh Sky why do you always need so many bags for... SYDNEY DREW! For Pete's sake!" she growled.

She then turned back to scold Syd but all her anger vanished when she saw Sky stand in front of her, who had a faint smile on his face, Z froze but just then Syd came with one of the cadets who carried the bag Z was talking about into the shuttle saying "We almost forgot about this Z!" causing Z to roll her eyes and the cadet asked Z "Cadet Delgado, this is the last of Ranger Tate's bags. Are there anymore to be brought in?"

Z checked her list and saw everyone's bags were in and shook her head "No cadet, all the bags are in. Thanks."

The cadet walked away and Z looked at Syd and then went inside. Syd looked at Sky and sighed, Sky just gave her a look and walked in.

Just then Jack came and held Syd by the waist and said "Ready for Mars?" in a naughty tone causing Syd to smirk "Oh yeah!"

The shuttle took off for about an hour now and when they were no longer required to be seated, Z went in to find Bridge and Sophie talking quietly in the common area, she decided to give them privacy and walked into her room to see her half brother and Syd make out and decided to give them even more privacy, so she went to the cargo area and took one of her black bags to take out her little yellow blanket which she held whenever she was sad, and now she was the saddest she could ever get. Till they were on Earth, Z still had a faint hope that maybe Sky would just call the whole wedding thing off to be with her. But now that they were on the shuttle she could feel her dreams being taken away, her wishes shattered and she simply cried softly in the dim lighting on the cargo area sitting on top of a suitcase, clutching her blanket.

Sky, like Z went on to give both the couples their privacy, and walked into his room and sat down, he looked for Z everywhere but couldn't find her.

He then went to the cargo area to take out his duffel bag and saw Z sitting there, holding her blanket and simply staring into space thinking something hard. Sky went towards her and as she saw him she started to get up and walk away but he sighed and held her hand and made her sit beside him as he said "We didn't talk Z."

Z who had cried her heart out before he came, now without any emotions said without looking at him "What is there to talk about? You and Laura are gonna get married. We are gonna keep you guys safe. There's nothing more to the story."

Sky sighed "Do you hate me Z?"

Z closed her eyes and shook her head "I cannot hate you Sky even if I tried. It's really frustrating."

Sky breathed a sigh of relief and then said "Z. You're not okay."

Z chuckled sarcastically and said "Ofcourse I'm not okay. Why would I be? But this is not about me, it's about you and Laura."

Sky now lost him calm "Will you STOP saying her name?"

This made Z look at him as he continued at the same tone "I'm NOT OKAY Z. You're NOT OKAY. How can we keep pushing this away?"

Z still calm, says "As I said this is not about me Sky, me being 'not okay' has no significance. And why are YOU not okay? Ask that to yourself."

She then sighed and started to get up as he pulled her down and held her in place. She getting annoyed and weak, everytime he touched her, sneered "Do NOT touch me okay? You have NO right on me anymore. You are going to your wedding for heaven's sake!"

Sky completely lost it on hearing the words 'You have no right on me anymore' and grabbed her and pulled her into him and crashed his lips on hers kissing her passionately and she almost immediately returned the passion. His hands roamed all over her body as all their pent up frustration, anxiety, anger was shown in their earth shattering lip lock that they now engaged in. He went deeper into the kiss, he showed her that she was still his, no one could keep them apart. But as soon as Sky started opening the zip of her jacket, Z came into her senses and realised she was kissing the groom of the bride she was going to protect, she immediately pulled out of the kiss and his grasp before he could tighten his grip or catch her and ran towards the door as he called out her name in frustration.

Z came running to her room, but then remembered Jack and Syd making out there and then ran over to Syd's room which she immediately locked as she entered and fell flat on the bed and closed her eyes putting her hand over heart to feel how rapidly her heart was beating as she finally kissed Sky, she still wanted him so badly, she still loved him so much... Why couldn't he just leave Laura? But then she thought she wasn't going to the wedding as a guest, she was going as security, she had to protect Laura no matter how much she hated her, she was SPD and had to obey Cruger's orders, because none of this was Laura's fault, she was more angry on Sky for proposing Laura for marriage only a week after they broke up even when he still evidently loved her. So the moment she reached Mars she would try her level best to stay away from Sky, she was anyway on the princess' duty with Syd and Soph. With that thought her heart stopped beating rapidly and as she calmed down, she slept off.

Z was woken up by a group of people namely Syd, Jack, Bridge, Soph, Sky and even some C-squad cadets as they all circled her and she woke up she got shocked to see everyone in her room rather in Syd's room, and Syd said "Oh my God we got so worried Z! Your door was locked and you weren't answering your morpher, you generally don't sleep so deep that you don't hear your morpher! Are you okay?"

Z replied as she sat up "Yeah Syd I'm fine, I was just really tired."

and she stretched.

Everyone happy with her answer, started leaving except Sky who stood there staring at her, just then Bridge came and said "C'mon Sky! Let Z freshen up!" and pulled him out and took him to the common area and asked him "What are you doing Sky? Whom do you want to be with?"

Sky looked at him shocked, Bridge continued "Answer me Sky! Your aura's been so off and so has Z's. I knew something was up. Are you guys back together again? Then I see no point in going to Mars. And if you want to be with Laura why do you look at Z longingly? You need to answer me Sky."

Sky simply sighed and said "I love Z, Bridge. I have always loved her and always will. I just proposed Laura to make Z jealous and when Laura said yes and later on I got to know she's from Mars, and her parents were the king and queen of Sector 187 on Mars, I just didn't know what to do."

Bridge looked at him dumbstruck "Why the hell were you trying to make Z jealous? Are you crazy?"

Sky glared at him and said "I saw that guy William and Z making out on the beach only a week after our breakup which was because of the same guy and that's when I went to the garden all pissed and proposed to Laura. You were there on the beach that day Bridge how can you forget!"

Now Bridge was pissed. He started hitting and punching Sky for Sky himself was the cause of the problems he was in. When Sky couldn't take it anymore he held Bridge's arms and said "What the hell is your problem Bridge!?"

Bridge glared at him and said "William was giving Z CPR Sky! CPR! I was there with Sophie! Z fell from her jet ski and was injured when a surfer went over her and William saved her! And you broke up with Z because you were jealous Sky and you didn't trust her, William was only her friend. Have you ever seen them alone? One of us was always with them!"

Sky's eyes widened in horror as he processed the whole information.

He decided "I have to go find Z."

Bridge held him and said "Hang on Sky! Do you really think Z's gonna forgive you? Of all the mistakes you made? Z still loves you, I can read her, but she also cares for her self respect Sky. She's a strong woman and you doubted her and didn't even clarify and just went on to propose a girl who you knew wouldn't refuse. What if Z had done the same thing with you? Would you train to protect William like she trained to protect Laura?"

Sky stood there speechless as Bridge walked away disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Rated M.

They were scheduled to reach Mars in 9 hrs and Sky simply sat there eating his breakfast with everyone else, but his mind was on what Bridge said and his eyes were on Z who sat opposite to him between Sophie and Jack drinking her milkshake, her uniform jacket open to reveal her green SPD tee and her wet hair open making her look even more pretty if it was possible.

He wanted to tell Z the whole truth but didn't have the guts to face her, as he was the reason everyone was unhappy. He was perfect, but now he was not even half of the person he was before.

Just then he saw Z get up and throw the disposable glass into the bin and zipped up her jacket and told Syd and Sophie to join her once they were done as they would go through the plans once more and left.

Z walked out and went to ger room and sat on her bed, she knew he was staring at her, she knew he loved her lot. Then why was he going through with his? Was his ego more important than her? She closed her eyes as she remembered their first time. It was on one of their dates. She never imagined Sky could be so spontaneous:

They had been dating for a month, and it was Z's birthday, Sky waited for Z infront of his car and she came in a bottle green spaghetti strapped dress which ended above her knees and clung on to her body, her medium length hair open. Sky who was dressed in a gray shirt and black trousers sighed on seeing how beautiful she looked and kissed her. He took her to a big hotel, where they had their dinner, they danced, and then Sky took her to the room which he had reserved for them, it had a sea facing balcony. Z opened her heels and stole and ran towards the balcony, Sky chuckling and following her. Z closed her eyes loving the feel of the cool wind on her skin and then gasped when she felt Sky's warm and strong hold on her waist. Z rested her head on his chest and said "Thanks Sky. This was my best birthday ever!"

Sky smiled as he kissed her neck "I'm glad..."

Z sighed happily "I love you Sky."

Sky kissed her cheek "I love you Z." and then nuzzled her neck causing her to chuckle and turn, only to be captured in his intense gaze, which was her favourite sight in the whole world. Sky smiled as he saw her glow and they both leaned forward and kissed eachother sweetly. As their kiss became steamier, Z felt Sky's hands roam on her body. Z moaned softly on feeling his hands touch her everywhere. Sky then suddenly got an urge and picked her up and took her in while unzipping her dress and put her on the bed. Z pulled him to her and kissed him as he kissed her back. After what seemed like an eternity, and a very long and passionate lovemaking, Sky rolled off Z and Z said breathing heavily "Wow!"

Sky panted "Yeah... wow!"

After their breathing came back to normal they both turned to eachother and smiled and started kissing eachother all over again.

Z sighed sitting on her bed thinking about all this and missing him, wanting him to be with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Syd came in "Ready to go over the plans Z?"

Z sighed as she got up "Yeah."

Asper earth's time it was 5pm which meant in an hour they were scheduled to reach Mars. Jack and Bridge were in the cockpit overlooking the landing coordinates fully geared up and contacted Cruger, while Soph, Z, Syd and the c and d squad cadets were getting ready in the common room. Sky who was already ready in his swat gear along with Jack and Bridge, sat there in the common room loading the blasters. He then looked towards Z who was combing her long dark brown hair and making it into a pony as Syd helped her put on the Swat vest on and inturn Z helped Syd put her vest on. Sky could see Z get nervous as they reached the atmosphere of Mars, and also could see sorrow in her face which mirrored his expression, but then he could also see determination on her face as she put her black gloves on, she came up near Sky and took her blaster from near him and asked "You've checked this right?"

Sky nodded "Yeah."

Z then nodded and fastened it on her waist without any second thought and Sky sighed contently thinking she still trusted him blindly.

As their shuttle landed, Jack and Bridge came from the cockpit saying "King Kentuk has come, it's time."

"Rangers in position."

Sky saw as everyone put on their shades and headphones and were completely in gear. Jack stood infront as Bridge and Z stood in front of Sky but behind Jack on the right and left side respectively and Syd and Soph stood beside him behind Bridge and Z, and 4 c-squad cadets stood behind him. God did he feel like some V.I.P. The shuttle doors whooshed open to show a very pleased King and his soldiers. Suddenly there was firing and everyone ducked, instinctively all 4 rangers went over Sky from all 4 sides to protect him as they had been trained for days, and the C-squad cadets came in front of them and Jack allowed the king and some of his men to enter their shuttle and closed the doors while firing at the assassins outside.

When the door closed Jack screamed "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

"We're okay."

And Sky groaned getting pissed "What is with you guys protecting me? I'm a ranger and you're squad leader. I can handle myself."

Jack glared at him, the last thing he wanted was a groaning member at the time of attack and said in his authoritative tone "I'm the squad leader of this mission Sky, have no confusion. Cruger has trained us to protect you and Laura and we are gonna obey his orders. You would have done the same thing."

Sky rolled his eyes and said "Fine." and then turned to see Z, she was hurt in her forehead by Bridge's blaster as he turned to cover Sky his blaster hit her head and was bleeding.

Sky went up to her asked "Are you okay Z?"

Z nodded, with no pain, "Yeah I'm fine it's just a superficial cut." until then Syd removed a little spray can and sprayed on her wound as Z closed her eyes as it burned and then Bridge put a bandaid on her wound and she was done. And then they went on to check on Sophie as she was had a little cut on her cheek.

Sky then sighed and went over to the king.

Sky asked Laura's dad "Are you alright King Kentuk?"

He replied "Yes Schuyler I'm fine."

Jack then said "That's quite the welcome we got there."

The king replied "I'm so sorry ranger, it's just that I have many enemies but..." he then looked out the window and continued "...I think the coast is clear. You can get into our aircraft and we'll take you to our palace."

He then told one of his soldiers to go out and signal the others to bring the aircraft close to the shuttle. As the soldier left, the king turned to Sky and said "Oh Laura has chosen a fine young man."

Sky smiled weakly and then turned to see Z, who was talking to Bridge and Sydney about something about her blaster as Bridge took hers and started to check it out. Thank God she didn't hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Once they were on the aircraft, and seated, Z simply looked outside to see Mars, it just looked like Earth but with more greenery and water, and less civilization. It was more like Earth was decades back. She then saw a big castle made of white marble and many blue and gold flags which flew asper the wind's wish. As they landed, everyone was mesmerized to see the beauty of the castle, they had only seen pictures of such castles on Earth which were now ruins. They stood in the same position as they were in the shuttle, with Sky reluctantly in the middle and everyone surrounding him. They saw Laura and the queen come, Laura looked pretty in a white gown, her dark blue hair made into a bun and she came and hugged Sky saying "Aww I missed you!"

Sky while hugging her only looked at Z standing in front-right of him, she simply looked at the castle not moving at all.

As she was done hugging him, Laura pulled Syd, Sophie and Z with her and told "I got the brief guys! You are gonna spend a whole lot of time with me!"

All three rangers gave smiles, though they were fake.

Laura then said "C'mon lets go to my chamber!" and took them with her.

The king smiling at his daughter turned to the guys "Come Schuyler I'll show you, your and the rangers rooms."

Once they had settled and had their lunch, all the rangers went with Laura to take a tour of the castle. Laura tugged along with Sky, making Z really pissed as Sky didn't even try to get out of her hold. It was then evening as Laura stood infront of the mirror in her wedding dress showing her jewelry to the much enthusiastic Syd as Sophie stood at the entrance and Z looked out the window into the vast darkness wearing her shades, to look out for any intruders.

In the night, which was really cool and windy, Sky sat on his bed, his thoughts flooded with Z and of when they were together. He still remembered the day when Laura shared the news with everybody in SPD that she and Sky were going to get married:

Bridge and Sophie were in the common room talking about adding upgrades to R.I.C, while Syd was sitting on the couch texting with Jack on her phone, stealing glances at Z, who was sitting opposite to her on a reclining chair pretending to read, because Syd knew Z was a mess after her breakup with Sky and Z would not talk to her about it no matter how much she asked.

Suddenly Laura came in "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at her and forced a smile "Hey Laura."

Sky followed Laura and stood beside Bridge looking down at Z with contempt.

Laura came and sat beside Z and squealed in a chirpy voice "Sky and I are getting married!"

Z straightaway looked at Sky in disbelief as her heart tore into a billion pieces. The intense heartbroken look from Z caused Sky to immediately regret ever making this decision, he stared back at her, Z's gaze became more painful and heartbroken with every passing second and finally she swallowed hard and got up before her eyes watered and left.

Syd who was shocked, suddenly smiled at Laura who looked at her blankly "It's 6! Cruger called Z at 6 for some database inputs and stuff!"

Laura chuckled "Oh!" as Bridge, Sophie and Syd congratulated her.

Laura saw Sky shoot out of the common room, running behind Z. When Sky spotted Z, he simply pulled her into a storage room and locked the door pinning her to a rack. Sky stared at her as she looked at him with watery eyes filled with anger. She pushed him in angst to open the door and leave but he pulled her into him and said "What's your problem Z? Jealous? Now you know how it feels when I saw you with that guy William? "

Z who was really tired of the whole William fiasco, simply held his collar and cried helplessly as she rested her forehead on his chest. Sky sighed and held her tight, he would always comfort her, even if he was dead angry on her. Sky then cupped her face and wiped away her tears as she said "I was not with William Sky! I was never with him!"

Sky still holding her shouted "Then why did you break up with me Z?"

Z screamed "Because you were insecure! And you kept linking me up with him! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Sky chuckled sarcastically as he jerked her to him, bringing their faces really close "You need a better excuse than that Z. I SAW YOU GUYS KISSING!"

Z's eyes started watering again as she pushed him away, not ready to go through with this again and pointed a strong finger at him "I know for one thing is that you can't marry Laura. Because you love ME! You can't!" and she slammed the door as she stormed out in tears leaving Sky's eyes watery too as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Z knew he loved her a lot, maybe more than she loved him, if it was possible. He wouldn't marry Laura. They would get through this.

But when she got the wedding invitation, she felt as if she became hollow. She was empty. The heartache was unbearable as she cried her heart out. From that day she had simply stopped talking to him and they only talked when Sky came looking for her in the command centre a few days back.

Sky sat up on the bed and shook his head and sighed, he needed to see his Ellie. He saw Bridge standing by the door eating buttery toast on one hand and his blaster held on the other and Jack looked out of the window for any intruders.

Sky said "I'm going for a walk."

Bridge puts the leftover toast in his mouth and says "Okay. I'm coming with you."

Sky rolls his eyes "C'mon Bridge I can take care of myself."

Jack rolled his eyes still looking out and said "As squad leader I order Bridge to go with you Sky."

Bridge smiled and Sky looked heavenward as they went out. Sky was walking, Bridge behind him asked "Why are you going to the princess's chamber Sky? I'm sure not to see the princess."

Sky sighed "I want to talk to Z."

Bridge sighed as they reached, Sky knocked on the door and Sophie opened it, and smiled on seeing Bridge. Sky came in and saw Laura was fast asleep as it was 1 in the morning and he saw Z looking out of the window closely.

Sky, in his usual nature, ordered "I need to talk to you Z."

Z looked at him and said "I'm night watching Sky. Squad leader orders. Talk to Jack." and turned back and continued to look out.

Sky rolled his eyes "I don't care, tell Syd to do it. She's not doing anything anyway."

Syd pouted "Hey!" as she sat on the sofa with Laura's jewelery but then got up wearing her shades and said "Go on Z. I got it."

Z sighed and opened her shades and walked out, Sky was going to go after her when he saw Bridge ready to follow him and glared "Really Bridge? Wasn't it Cruger's orders for me to have one ranger with me all the time? And Z's a ranger. So I don't think you need to follow me."

Bridge sighed knowing Sky was telling the truth, and nodded and went to stand with Sophie. Sky went over to Z who was standing in the corridor with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping like she was losing patience. Sky saw her and simply hugged her tightly closing his eyes with she exclaiming "Sky! Wh...?"

Sky then sat down on a marble bench while embracing Z as he made her sit on his lap. Z didn't try to run away, she was done trying, Sky would still try to hug her anyway so she simply hugged him back as tightly as possible. Sky sunk his head into the crook of her neck while hugging her tightly, taking her feel, taking in her sweet scent, he felt so peaceful, many familiar thoughts coming back on both their minds. After sometime, Z sighed, caressing his hair as she rested her chin on his head and said "Sky..."

Sky was in no mood to be brought back into reality and he said "Shut up." and simply rested his head on her chest and held her even tighter, so he could hear her heart beat, faintly because of the many layers of clothing and the heavy swat vest.

Z thought about everything that happened with them, their relationship to their breakup to now and she asked as a stray tear escaped from her eyes "Sky?"

Sky now looked up at her and pulled her head down and kissed her deeply, tension and passion mixed with all the love he felt, wiping away the tear with his thumb as he cupped her face, she kissed him back, they would have been lost in one another but Z saw a shadow coming towards them and broke out from the kiss, got up from his lap and removed her swat blaster pointed at the space from where the person would come, but the person turned out to be Bridge and both Sky and Z sighed and eased from their fighting pose.

Bridge then said "There you are! Sky you need to sleep. C'mon. The king said you need to be up by 5."

Z who was unsure of what to say to Sky after their heated moment, simply started walking away giving a smile to Bridge, who smiled at her back. Sky watched her leave and sighed but he felt lighter after being with Z and looked at Bridge and said "C'mon lets go."

As Sky reached his room he saw Jack still staring out and came and opened his gear, jacket, gloves and boots and simply fell flat on the bed and dosed off almost immediately.

As Sophie got up from her sleep at around 3:30am she went over to Z who was staring out and said "Go and sleep Z. It's my turn. You didn't rest your eyes since we came. Sleep. I'll wake you up at 5." and she put on her shades. Z saw Syd turn back from where she stood by the door and smile at her and nod, Z smiled back and removed her swat vest, jacket, gloves and boots, and cuddled on the bed and slept off in no time. God she was so jet lagged.

It was 7am and Sky waited in the dining hall with the king and other rangers for breakfast for the girls to come. Sky and the rangers sat on a long dining table and the king and queen ate at another table on an elevated platform. He then heard footsteps and saw Z coming, her eyes looking tired from the lack of sleep, fully geared up in swat mode, following her was Laura who smiled at Sky only to find him not notice her even once, and then came in Syd and Soph both looking tired, and then Sky noticed that even Jack and Bridge looked tired and so did the other cadets sitting on the other dining table and felt bad for them. Laura came and sat beside Sky, Syd opposite him and Z next to Syd opposite Laura. They were served pancakes and fruit and everyone started eating, other than Z, she was looking for something just then Sky saw that and passed the maple syrup to her as if he instantly knew what she was looking for, which she took and smiled thinking he still remembered everything about her. Laura saw this and so did the rangers but she decided to ignore it.

After breakfast, Sky was going to be introduced to the other ministers and important people of the kingdom by the king. The king gave a speech and Sky was unapologetically only looking at Z who stood by a window looking at the proceedings with a C-squad cadet standing beside her looking out of the window. Each ranger was positioned on one of the windows with a cadet.

"...Schuyler Tate!"

And everyone clapped and Sky snapped out of his daze and walked towards the king and stood beside him. As Laura and the queen stood beside them. Suddenly the cadet near Jack tugged him "Sir, I think you need to see this." Jack turned back and saw many hooded figures coming dangerously close to and already infiltrating the castle, Jack remained calm and clicked a button on his morpher, every ranger and cadet looked towards him as they felt their morpher or in case of cadets their walkie-talkie vibrate on their vest. Jack then signalled danger with his fist and then showed three fingers to show that the intensity was medium, not low as a 1 or high as a 5.

Z then immediately looked at Sky who was staring at Bridge trying to read his tensed face and then turned towards Z who subtly motioned him the same gesture what Jack showed them and his eyes widened. Jack then removed his morpher and whispered into it, not to panic the guests "All c and d squad cadets to the hearing hall. First floor. Pronto. Over."

All the cadets who were not present now were called. And on seeing the many SPD cadets in swat mode rush in, the king asked "Is everything alright?"

Bridge went up to Sky with 3 c-squad cadets, Jack and Syd went up to the king and queen with two C-squad cadets and Z and Soph went to Laura with two other c-squad cadets.

Jack said grimly "No sir. We are anticipating an attack. But do not panic. We are all armed."

Suddenly many hooded creatures crashed into the windows swinging on ropes and Jack shouted "Royals please duck!" The king, queen and Laura ducked down as the rangers, cadets and Sky who was now in swat gear started blasting at the many assassins when Jack screamed "Fire!"

A creature pointed a sword towards Z who duplicated into 4 already and the 4 duplicates were fighting as Z simply blasted towards the creatures standing where she was shielding Laura. Suddenly a creature shot Sophie who went flying back but was saved from her swat vest, and aimed at an unshielded Laura as Z moved a bit to the side but before the creature could blast, Z came in front of Laura and blasted it dead but the creature had already pulled the trigger and it was going to hit Z when Sky came in front of her and the shot hit his forcefield and disintegrated.

He turned back and asked Z while they both shot the creatures "Are you hit Z?"

She replied "Not..." she kicked a creature and blasted it "...yet! You?"

He replied "No! Do me a favour and don't get shot."

Z smiled a bit and said "You too Sky."

Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they had been shielding Laura and she could very well hear them, as she ducked down.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

After the onslaught, the rangers and cadets stood tired as Z and Jack were still fighting the last creature in perfect sync and as they both blasted it off, they looked at eachother and the surroundings and chuckled tiredly and hugged.

Jack said "Whooo! That was the last one!" coming with Z towards the podium where the king, queen, Laura and Sky were along with Sophie.

Bridge and Sydney came running in with other cadets saying "The castle has been checked. We didn't get any more readings of those creatures."

Sky said "We should send atleast one of these dead creatures to SPD for Kat to analyse."

The others nodded and Jack said "Syd and Soph get on it."

They nodded and left. Z saw Laura sitting quietly by herself in the corner and went to ask her "Are you hurt Laura?"

Laura looked up and sighed while smiling weakly "No no... I'm fine."

Z nodded and leaned on the wall taking rest as all of them were exhausted from all the fighting.

Sky then saw the queen hinting him to go to Laura, and Sky sighed and went and sat beside Laura to comfort her.

Z saw him sit beside Laura and instantly started walking towards Jack and said "I'm gonna go check the perimeter."

Sky looked up "Alone? I'm coming with you."

Jack said "No. Sky, Bridge stay in the castle with me, Z take Tylor, Kyle, Ashley and Ed with you." he said pointing to the C-squad cadets. They immediately got up as Z nodded and followed her as she left.

Laura noted that Sky was with her but his gaze was fixed on Z as he said "Jack is it safe?"

Jack nodded "It's Z Sky. She can handle it. And we're here for her."

Sky nodded and even after she left the hall his gaze was fixed on that space.

Laura sighed and got up and told the queen "Mother I want to go to my room."

Jack said "Bridge and Lizzie go with her." he looked at Bridge and a C-squad cadet as she was the only girl left in the C-squad.

As Laura left, the king and queen sat on their thrones sighing. And Sky and Jack went up to a cadet who was injured and started mending him.

The next day went uneventful, with nothing to do apart from a cultural program, which consisted of weird dancing and weird music. Sky noticed how Z was trying out of her way to be away from him, but he smiled internally on finding her looking at him even as she maintained a distance from him.

After lunch, when Laura was in the washroom, and Syd and Soph stood outside, Z simply walked alone on the open corridors looking at the beautiful scenery outside thinking about Sky and enjoying the cool fresh wind which blew, making her long hair fly, something which she couldn't enjoy on Earth.

Sky had just spotted Z walking alone and tricked a naive Bridge and went to look for her. While walking he couldn't help but smile remembering the day it all started, he was so shy to ask her out, and she was the one who took the first step and told him how she felt, but that night itself Sky had decided that from then onwards he would always be the boss in the relationship:

It was one of the undercover missions for Sky and Z and they had defeated and contained the criminal and were walking towards the SPD jeep in the evening from the party they were sent to capture the creature. Sky saw Z walking beside him looking absolutely stunning in a body hugging sleeveless black blouse and silver jeggings, her open hair was of medium length and straight and a bit messed up giving her a great look. They both were attracted to eachother and both of them knew it. Sky had been practicing for days in front of the mirror to ask her out but whenever he saw her he was either lost in her or her confidence made him second guess himself.

Little did he know that Z had the exact same feelings but she was a little bit more forward than he was. So as they reached the jeep, Sky opened the doors to let her have a seat and was about to close the door and walk over to his side when she held his hand and he looked at her.

Z bit her glossy lips and said "Sky there's something I need to tell you..."

Sky nodded.

Z looked down, her cheeks becoming uncharacteristically pink and then looked into his eyes "I... like you... a lot... Not as friends but as something more..."

Sky simply looked away, his lips forming a smile, but when Z didn't get any reply she felt her confidence come down and said "I mean... that's just how I feel... if you don't feel the same way... it's okay, I won't hold that against you... I am-" but she couldn't finish when Sky came close to her and planted his lips on hers, taking time to savour her, kissing her slowly and deeply, and pulled out cupping her flushed face "I like you a lot too Z..." and started kissing her again with the same passion, Z was in heaven as she slowly put her arms around his neck as his hands encircled her waist holding her tight and enjoyed every bit of his passion which she didn't expect from him but was loving it. Later on in the relationship she found out Sky was nothing if not a passionate lover which made her absolutely crazy for him.

Thinking this Sky saw Z walking towards him with a faint smile, he knew she was thinking about him.

Z who was lost in her thoughts didn't notice Sky coming towards Sky came in front of her, and she gasped. Sky stood in front of her smirking as he knew she couldn't avoid him as they were alone. Z looked back and saw she had walked pretty far, and all she could see was a long empty white and gold corridor with flying curtains and marble benches every metre, and sighed as she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away and looked at him "I... uh better check on Laura..." and proceeded to walk back when he held her and pulled her to him "Syd and Soph are there. And as per Cruger's orders I need to be with a ranger as security."

Z looked at him trying to think of a way to stay away from him but she couldn't leave him, a ranger had to be with Sky, even if he didn't need it.

Sky smiled as he jerked her closer to him and started feeling her as he looked straight into her eyes, her eyes that looked so sad and tired. Sky sighed and leaned forward and Z closed her eyes, he then kissed on top of her eyes, and then captured her lips. Z tried to push him because this wasn't appropriate but couldn't as he held her tightly and also because she didn't want to. She then pulled out and Sky looked at her unsatisfied, she was about to say something when her morpher beeped and she answered "Z..."

"Z... do you know where Sky is? He tricked me and I lost him." came a worried voice of Bridge.

Z rolled her eyes and glared at Sky as he smirked and said "Yeah he's with me. North of the dining hall. Hurry."

"On it."

Z got out of his hold looking annoyed, and he frowned, he had to show her who she belonged to and held her arm tightly and pulled her to him with such force that her body collided with his, as he held her completely pressed to him, he said getting pissed "Z. You.." but he couldn't finish it as they heard Bridge rushing up to them and Z broke off from his strong hold, and simply rushed away. Sky sighed and glared at Bridge and started briskly walking towards his room as Bridge rolled his eyes and followed him.

It was around 8pm in the night as Sky sat on a chair in his room as Bridge and Jack watched the surroundings when suddenly a C-squad cadet came running towards them and said "The princess is in danger! They have been attacked!"

Sky heard it and started running out thinking about Z when Jack shouted "Wear your gear Sky!"

Sky cursed and came in and hurriedly wore his swat gear as Jack already left running and as Sky was done, Bridge and Sky rushed towards the princess's chambers. As Sky entered he saw Laura hid under her bed as Jack, Syd and Z, morphed into their SPD ranger form, were fighting many creatures who were different than the ones who attacked yesterday, they looked stronger and Sophie stood infront of the bed shielding Laura. No one knew what happened to Laura but she simply came out of the bed and ran towards Sky as Sophie shouted "Nooo Laura!"

Z and Syd looked back to see Laura running unarmed and a creature about to fire at her, they simply came in front of Laura and Z was unfortunately hit by the bullet because she was in the front as Syd jumped over Laura. Before Sky could even react Z fell on the floor unmorphed after the major hit. The creature was about to fire once again when an unmorphed Sky came in front of Syd who was now in front of Laura and an injured Z and was blasting away any creature and put a force field in front to protect them while firing from his blaster. Bridge and the other cadets had moved on to fight the creatures who were now inside the other parts of the castle. After the never ending creatures finally stopped coming and the coast was clear, Jack and Syd ran to Bridge when they heard him calling for help and Jack ordered Sophie to stay here. Sophie went to the window immediately to check if any more creatures entered. When this was happening, Sky looked behind him to see an unconscious Z lying on the floor, blood oozing out. He was damn angry on Laura for foolishly running from safety and inturn injuring Z but right now he had to check on Z. He hurriedly opened her vest and unzipped her jacket to see she was hit on the border of her vest so she was shielded till the vest but where she was unshielded, that is, below her collar bone she got injured.

Sky said hastily "Oh my God Z, you'll be okay. Soph! Get the medical kit!"

Laura said "I'll get it."

Sky shouted "Shut up and stay right here Laura!" Laura had helped enough already.

Till then Sophie threw the medical kit to him which he caught as she went back to the window. He started wiping away Z's blood from her wound as she groaned in pain and he kissed her closed fist and said "I'm here Z! You'll be ok!"

He then applied medicine frantically on her wound and made her sit and ordered Laura to hold her open hair up and as he started wrapping bandages, encircling her, and once her wound was securely wrapped he then made her wear her jacket and zipped it up and picked her up and put her on Laura's bed and lightly patted her cheeks to wake her up "Z... wake up! Wake up Ellie... please..."

He then saw a jug of water and took some and splashed on her face which made her slowly open her eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he felt like his heart finally started pumping blood inside him as he saw her open her eyes and hugged her tightly and she whispered softly "Ow ow ow..."

Sky then realised he was pressing her wounds and hugged her from the side as he said "Sorry sorry... you'll be ok Z." as he cradled her, all infront of his would-be bride.

Then all the rangers came in along with the king and queen.

Jack said "Everything's clear." as he ran to see Z after Syd and Bridge. Laura ran towards her parents and cried but Sky left Z to a teary-eyed Syd and glared at the king "What the hell was this King Kentuk? We were not briefed that we would be attacked by deadly alien creatures! That too on a daily basis! If this is how it is going to be then we will be retreating to Earth this very second. You have hidden enough from us!"

Everyone looked in shock at Sky who was consumed in anger and the king gasped "I'm sorry Schuyler but if we had disclosed everything, you wouldn't have come through with the wedding."

Sky now seethed "WHAT would we do if our ranger was killed today? What would I do? If my Z..." he trailed off and then looked sternly at them as he continued "Z or Syd could have died today trying to save your daughter!"

Syd gasped "Sky don't..."

Sky shouted at her "Syd! I've had enough of this bullcrap." he turned to the King "Today is the last day we're gonna defend your stupid kingdom putting our lives on the line just for YOUR SELFISH REASONS!"

Jack shouted "That's it! Sky apologize to the King."

Sky still glared at the now scared king.

Jack shouted "I'm squad leader and I order you to!"

Sky controls his anger and says "I'm sorry."

The king's expression becomes relaxed and says "I'm really sorry we will also strengthen our army so that we are not so prone to such attacks." And they left.

Sky turned and shoved everyone away and sat beside Z who wanted to say something but Sky put his finger on her lips and shook his head as he held her close.

The wedding was postponed, and the next day, Z was being treated by one of the doctors and Sky paced outside, Bridge also paced with him for a long time to keep him safe but when he got very tired he stopped pacing and sat with the others.

Jack who couldn't take it anymore whined at Sky "Would you stop that! You pacing is not gonna help in Z's speedy recovery so sit down!"

Sky muttered "I just don't trust these martians."

Syd raised her eyebrow and said "You're about to marry one Sky."

Sky shook his head slightly and sighed as he sat down. Just then Sophie came with Laura. Sky saw her and looked away instantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Laura.

Just then the doctor came out and said "Elizabeth's completely fine. I've used an old fire and herb technique which has heeled her wounds completely."

Bridge raised his eyebrow "Completely? As in 100%?"

The doctor nodded pleased and Sky couldn't believe what he heard and went inside to see Z sitting on the bed looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her and went up to her and asked "How do you feel?"

Z answered "Fine, a bit of pain but see the scar's gone." she opened her jacket zip a bit and showed him her skin, which was torn and oozing blood before was now completely normal.

He touched her skin just to be sure and pressed it and asked "Still hurts?"

Z tilts her head "Only a bit.."

Just then the others came in and Sky removed his hand and they all look at Z amazed and Syd asked the doctor while side-hugging Z "How did you do it?"

The doctor smiled "By burning the leaves of this plant. This plant has extraordinary healing powers and is only found here." he shows a plant that looks like cilantro but is yellow colored.

In the evening Z who was standing on one of the long balconies overlooking a vast forest saw Sky and Bridge coming from the hall to their room and she calls out "Sky! Bridge!"

They turn to see Z walk towards them and say "I need to talk to Sky."

Sky raises his eyebrows trying not to smile and says "Sure..."

As they were alone and they sat on the marble bench, he sees Z looking down as if mentally preparing what to say.

He puts his hand on hers and she sighs "Sky..."

But before she could say anymore he started kissing her, she pulled out "Sky! We need to talk. You can't always kiss so that we don't talk about it!"

Sky held her face close and muttered "Try me." as he started kissing her again and she responded but their kiss was short lived as they heard firing and Sky groaned "Not again."

And suddenly the lights went off. Z immediately put on her night vision glasses and hit an unarmed Sky "Why can't you remain armed all the time?"

After sometime she saw a blue figure running towards her in her night vision glasses and said "Bridge! You should've reached here early!"

Bridge said "I went to get Sky's swat armor."

Sky said "Thanks buddy." And immediately wore his glasses as Z helped him put on his swat vest as he put his headphone and Bridge gave him a blaster.

As they went to fight Sky pulled Z to him and asked "You ok to fight?"

Z replied "Yeah."

This time she pulled him down cupping his face and gave him short but passionate kiss and ran towards the princess's chamber as Sky and Bridge went towards the hall.

While running towards the princess's chambers Z thought why did she kiss Sky? She was supposed to stay away from him. But he still loved her and so did she. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw people from mars running towards her as their readings on the night vision glasses were brown unlike the purple readings of the alien creatures that attacked them. She assumed they were guards and was about to tell them to come with her to the chambers when they started attacking her.

She was taken aback "Guys its me the green ranger I'm not the enemy!" She said while dodging their hits, when one of them said "We know who you are, we have been sent to kill you."


End file.
